Welcome to my Life
by sififantasygirl
Summary: This is a little fic showing different aspects of Alex's complicated life. It's a songfic, but don't let that turn you away; it's basically just a bunch of drabbles with a song playing in the background.


Disclaimer: i do not own anything, i just borrow

Welcome to my life

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?****  
****Do you ever feel out of place?****  
****Like somehow you just don't belong****  
****And no one understands you****  
****Do you ever wanna run away?****  
****Do you lock yourself in your room?****  
****With the radio on turned up so loud****  
****That no one hears you screaming**

**No you don't know what it's like****  
****When nothing feels all right****  
****You don't know what it's like****  
****To be like me**

Alex dove to the ground, barely missing the bullet aimed for his heart. Talk about déjà vu. He had ticked off the cult, obviously. Calling it a god-forsaken, stupid, self-selling religion might have been a bit too far, as he rather unfortunately found out. Another bullet slammed into the ground in front of him, and he quickly rolled away. He took out the device Smithers had given him, the only one he had left. It was a necklace, with a single red bead. He yanked the bead off, and threw it blindly at the cult while diving to the side, again. It exploded in a flash of color and sound. Alex burst out of the smoke, rolling and coughing. The miny bomb had caused a rather colorful explosion, painfully clear against the bright blue sky. The cops would be arriving in a few minutes; Alex could already hear the sirens. He slowly limped away.

**To be hurt****  
****To feel lost****  
****To be left out in the dark****  
****To be kicked when you're down****  
****To feel like you've been pushed around****  
****To be on the edge of breaking down****  
****And no one's there to save you****  
****No you don't know what it's like****  
****Welcome to my life**

Gasping, Alex sat up straight, trying to clear his head from a nightmare. He had seen his parents die again, only this time it was on Albert Bridge. The nightmares had been getting steadily worse and worse, happening almost every night instead of the once rare experience. Alex scowled down at the bed, and then pulled his maths book from the side of the bed. It had become almost a routine; he kept it so close now he didn't even have to get out of bed. Alex sighed and opened the textbook. It was going to be a long night.

**Do you wanna be somebody else?****  
****Are you sick of feeling so left out?****  
****Are you desperate to find something more?****  
****Before your life is over****  
****Are you stuck inside a world you hate?****  
****Are you sick of everyone around?****  
****With their big fake smiles and stupid lies****  
****While deep inside you're bleeding**

Alex walked the familiar halls of his school, ignoring the glances that were not so subtle sent his way. Tom was his only friend left at school, and even he became exasperated at Alex sometimes. Who wouldn't be? One day he was there, the next he could be in Korea or something without so much as a warning. BRRRING! The bell rang, and Alex picked up his pace, the last thing he needed in his life right now was detention.

**No you don't know what it's like****  
****When nothing feels all right****  
****You don't know what it's like****  
****To be like me**

**To be hurt****  
****To feel lost****  
****To be left out in the dark****  
****To be kicked when you're down****  
****To feel like you've been pushed around****  
****To be on the edge of breaking down****  
****And no one's there to save you****  
****No you don't know what it's like****  
****Welcome to my life**

Tom sighed, his parents were fighting, his best mate was missing, his brother was in LA, and in short, he had no one to go to. Sometimes he wished he had other friends than Alex, because he was friends with Alex everyone else stayed away. But then he remembers all of the fun times he's had with Alex. And however much Tom needs Alex, Alex needs him ten times more. Tom scowled at the sidewalk and started walking around the park. He needed to let off some steam.

**No one ever lied straight to your face****  
****And no one ever stabbed you in the back****  
****You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay****  
****Everybody always gave you what you wanted****  
****You never had to work it was always there****  
****You don't know what it's like, what it's like**

Jack walked in the room, "Alex? Dinner's ready…" her voice trailed off as she saw him asleep over his homework. Unknown to Alex, she knew about his nightmares, but knew if she tried to comfort him, he would just pull away, as he always did. Now that she thought of it, she didn't know how Ian had stayed so composed, so normal, even with…that. She couldn't even say the name, couldn't bring herself to say it. Jack gently crept back out and quietly closed the door.

**To be hurt****  
****To feel lost****  
****To be left out in the dark****  
****To be kicked when you're down****  
****To feel like you've been pushed around****  
****To be on the edge of breaking down****  
****And no one's there to save you****  
****No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)**

**To be hurt****  
****To feel lost****  
****To be left out in the dark****  
****To be kicked when you're down****  
****To feel like you've been pushed around****  
****To be on the edge of breaking down****  
****And no one's there to save you****  
****No you don't know what it's like****  
****Welcome to my life****  
****Welcome to my life****  
****Welcome to my life**

* * *

So, how did i do? It was my first songfic, i hope i didn't mess it up too bad! Please reveiw, it makes my day! Any positive criticism ****

is always helplful, sorry if the characters seem a little OOC, I struggle with that especially. So please review!

~_sififantasygirl_


End file.
